


Charlie, you're gonna want to hear this...

by Introverted_Author



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Charlies ghost, Dean tells Charlie about episode VII, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam is a total star wars nerd, Star Wars - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas get back from the mid-night showing of Star Wars Episode VII, when Dean has a shocking revelation: Charlie didn't live long enough to see the move, let alone know that they made a new one! Dean has to do something about this, for his friend who was the nerdiest nerd he knew (beside Sam). Trust me, the fic is better than the summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie, you're gonna want to hear this...

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw The Force Awakens (great movie btw) and had a really sad thought run through my head: Charlie Bradbury didn't live long enough to see the new star wars movie! So, after a very sad car ride home from the theater, I decided to write this. I think it shows exactly what Dean would do for his friends.

Sam, Dean, and Cas stumbled into the bunker from the garage. They had just gotten back from the first mid-night showing of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Dean wasn’t exactly a fan, but Sam was crazy for that kind of stuff. Cas had no idea what the hell was happening, but he said it was “enjoyable”. 

“I don’t know about you, ya big nerd,” Dean playfully punched Sam in the arm. “But I’m hittin’ the hay.” Dean walked off to the corridor, and heard Sam explaining the last six films to Cas. He chuckled to himself. Cas would never fully understand the plot to Star Wars. Dean pushed the door to his room open. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a loose shirt. He slipped his plaid shirt off, and pulled the other over his head. 

He kicked his pants off into the corner, just in his boxers. Sleepily, he pulled the covers of his bed back, and slipped into the warmth and comfort he was just getting used to. He started thinking about the day he had. The long line at the theater, Sam’s excited rambling on and on about Luke and Leia. How Cas spilled the popcorn all over his trench coat. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” He heard Cas call from down the hall.

“Night Cas!” He called back. Even though the angel didn’t need to sleep, he liked that he had his own room in the bunker. Dean thought about Rey, one of the main characters in the movie. She was a beauty. It wasn’t just her looks though, that made her likable. It was her strength, and courage. She was intelligent, she could hold her own, and she reminded Dean of someone. He could put his finger on it. He thought harder. 

Rey was a bad ass, Dean thought. She took a special interest in Han and Luke, and knew a whole lot about droids. You could almost call her a fangirl. 

Dean’s mind snapped to attention. A fangirl. 

“Charlie.” Dean blurted out, not really meaning to. Rey reminded him of Charlie. It was all so clear now. Charlie loved Star Wars. She used to talk about it all the time. How she would be part of the light side, all about compassion and self-sacrifice. Charlie, who would been the best damn Jedi this world would ever know. 

Would’ve been. Dean corrected himself. It was almost a year since she died. He hadn’t thought about Charlie or how she died in a long time. Another thing clicked in Dean’s mind. Charlie never got to see the new Star Wars movie. 

“Oh my god.” Dean whimpered. She never got to see the new characters, or old characters coming back after years of being apart. She never got to know that Han and Leia had a son. Dean sat bolt upright, thinking of all the times Charlie never shut up about how Han and Leia were her “otp”, whatever the hell that was. I guess it meant she loved them together.

“Oh god, Charlie.” Dean was almost in tears. He threw his blanket off and grabbed his pants. He tip toed through the bunker, and slowly opened the door to the garage. Dean popped Baby into neutral, and rolled her out of the bunker. He knew Sam wouldn’t be disturbed by the Impala’s engine, but he didn’t want Cas following him. He had to do this himself.

As soon as Baby was out of the garage, he started the engine and high tailed it all the way to the stretch of woods where they burned Charlie’s body. It took him a good half hour to get there. When he pulled into the clearing and parked, he wasn’t sure he could do it. It was too much for him. He would start to get emotional, but he had to. For Charlie. He owed her one.

He walked for a while, maybe a mile, he couldn’t tell. He finally reached the old pine tree they had used as an impromptu head stone. He sat down with his back against the tree.

“Hey Charlie.” Dean said, not sure if Charlie’s ghost, or something like that, could hear him. “So, uh, I don’t even know if you can hear me, but there’s something you need to know. Don’t freak out, if you can even hear this, but there was a new Star Wars movie.” Dean sat there for a moment, expecting Charlie to appear in front of him. Nothing of the sort happened, and Dean sighed. Of course she couldn’t hear him, she was gone. He slowly started to stand, when he swore he felt the temperature around him drop.

“Ch- Charlie?” He asked, not expecting anything to happen. A gust of wind blew by him, and chilled him to the bone. Either autumn was just around the corner, or Charlie could hear him. He chuckled.

“Charlie, it’s good to, sense you, I guess.” He chuckled and grinned. “So, Star Wars: The Force Awakens just came out today, and it was great. You would’ve loved it. J.J. Abrams did an awesome job.” He couldn’t believe he was telling Charlie about the new episode VII.

“So it starts just like all other six movies. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away,” Dean told Charlie about how Luke was missing, and about how BB-8 had a piece of the map to find him, and everyone wanted it. He talked about Finn, who just wanted to escape the only like he’d ever known. He talked about Rey, how she reminded him of her. He spent the next three hours explaining the whole plot, including the smallest details, and describing the characters as best he could.

 

+++

It was nearly five am when he was done talking. His throat hurt, and his voice was raspy.

“Then it ends with Luke standing on a cliff looking out over the ocean, and Rey holding his light saber towards him. The end.” He took a sharp breath in and out. He stood up and looked down at the ground beneath the tree. “You would’ve loved it, Charlie. It’s not fair that you didn’t get to see it. But don’t worry, I’ll come back every time they put out a new one. Love ya, kid.” He turned and walked towards the Impala.

“Dean,” He heard a voice, soft as the wind behind him, and whipped around to see who said it. He couldn’t believe. It was Charlie. Dean stumble towards her, but tripped on a tree root. “Charlie,” He said, sounding like a scared little boy.

“Thanks man, for the Star Wars thing. You’re the greatest.” Charlie started to disappear, first her feet and before Dean knew it, her legs were gone. “Peace out, bitch.” Charlie said one last time, and laughed as she vanished as quickly as she appeared. Dean, who was still laying stomach down in the dirt, felt tears spring to his eyes.

“Peace out.” He said back, but he knew Charlie was gone. He was afraid that was the last time he would see her. He got up and stumbled back to the Impala. He drove back to the bunker, but didn’t worry about waking anyone up at this hour. It was nearly six thirty. He knew Sam and Cas would be up.

“Hey, where did you go?” Sam asked as Dean walked into the library.

“Just seemed like a nice day to drive my Baby through the countryside.” Dean smiled a confident smile, but inside he hurt all over. He knew he should tell Sam what he did, but he wanted to keep that last moment with Charlie a secret that only he would know. A secret he and Charlie would keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, and may the force be with you...


End file.
